This invention relates to above ground pools and methods of varying the size of above ground pools.
It is known to provide above ground swimming pools which are constructed from a large roll of corrugated metal material. The corrugated metal sheet is unrolled to form a circular shape that will define the perimeter of the pool. The ends of the corrugated material are then fixed together as by bolts. Posts can then be inserted into the ground along the outer edge of the corrugated material to add strength to the structure. A liner is installed on the interior of the corrugated metal perimeter. The liner can then be filled with water and the pool is ready for use.
Conventional pools such as this have several disadvantages. The assembly of the large roll of corrugated metal often requires several persons to assist in unrolling the corrugated metal piece and holding it in the proper position for the ends to be fixed together. Several persons are also utilized to hold the corrugated piece in position as the liner is inserted and the pool is filled with water. The flexible nature of the corrugated material can make these operations relatively difficult, particularly in windy conditions. The bolts which hold together the ends of the corrugated roll can eventually wear holes in the liner, which will cause the pool to leak. This conventional type of pool often requires a separate structure to be built around the perimeter of the pool to provide a walkway for persons using the pool. A fence around the pool is also often required by local law, and therefore a fence structure must typically be built separate from the pool structure.
In order to assemble such pools in different diameters as requested by customers, a pool assembly company will typically stock corrugated rolls having different lengths which correspond to the different pool diameters. These different sizes of corrugated rolls can undesirably occupy a relatively large amount of storage space. The large number of relatively costly corrugated rolls in storage also represent significant inventory costs for a pool construction company.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a sturdy above ground pool that is relatively easy to assemble, even in windy conditions. It would be desirable for such a pool to be easily assembled by as few as two persons. It would be desirable for such a pool to reduce inventory costs associated with storing parts for a variety of different sized pools. It would also be desirable for such a pool to reduce or eliminate the problems associated with the liner being worn through by the bolts that fix the ends of the corrugated metal roll together. It would also be desirable for such a pool to provide sturdy walkway and fence structures that are easy to assemble and relatively inexpensive.
A pool assembly company utilizing the above ground pool according to the present invention will store in inventory a plurality of the rigid rectangular panels which are of generally the same size and shape. The panels are adapted to be coupled together to form the perimeter of a generally circular pool. The pool assembly company will also store a plurality of sets of different angle members which when coupled with the panels determine the angle between adjacent panels. The different sets of angle members therefore determine different sizes of pools having different numbers of panels. The pool assembly company will select from its inventory a number of panels which correspond to a particular size of pool, and will select a set of angle members which correspond to the desired size of pool to be constructed. The pool assembly company will then construct a pool in the particular size using the panels and set of angle members selected from its inventory. During the assembly of the pool the angle members are coupled to extend across unions of adjacent panels. A first surface of the selected angle members is placed against a surface of a panel and a second surface of the selected angle members is placed against a surface of an adjacent panel. The first and second surfaces of the angle plates extend at a fixed angle to define the angle at which the adjacent panels extend with respect to each other to establish the particular size of the pool.
The angle members of the preferred embodiment of the present invention further comprise top inner degree angle plates that fit within an upper channel formed in the upper edge of adjacent panels. Top outer degree angle plates are coupled with the outer edge of the upper channels of adjacent panels. Bottom inner degree angle plates fit within a bottom channel along the bottom edge of adjacent panels. Bottom outer degree angle plates are coupled with the outer surface of the bottom channels of adjacent panels. An upright support member is fixed at its upper end to each top outer degree angle plate and at its bottom end to respective bottom outer degree angle plates. A side skirt is bolted to each side of each upright support. The side skirt is also fixed to a rigidizer that is bolted to side flanges of adjacent panels.
A walkway is fixed as by bolts to brackets coupled to the upper portions of the upright support members. Finish cover plates bridge the gap between the ends of adjacent walkway members, which are generally the same length as the panel members.
Fenceposts are fixed as by bolts to the outer surface of the upright supports. A wooden fence can be installed to extend between adjacent fenceposts to block unwanted access to the pool. An entry structure such as a stairs can be installed that allows easy access to the walkway and pool. The stairs can include a fence and gate that further act as a barrier to entry to the pool when the gate is closed.